Last Stand
by MusicChiller27
Summary: **One Shot** This was inspired by Taker attacking John on Raw after their triple threat tag-team match. Read if you wish!


**Last Stand**

She was appalled.

Stunned.

Speechless.

Angry.

Did he really just do that? Did he honestly just jump script right in the middle of the ring in Madison Square Garden?! The most FAMOUS arena in the WORLD? Yes, yes he did.

She couldn't believe it and watched, almost in slow motion, as he sauntered out of the ring and up the small aisle, the purple lighting engulfing his massive form. Blue eyes narrowed to slits as she threw the script down on the floor, wanting to strangle this man within an inch of his life! Did he have ANY idea how much TIME and EFFORT it took her to pull this off?

No, no apparently he did not.

Well he was sure as hell going to find out.

Nobody could say anything as she walked out of her office, knowing the crew would pack it up for her, bag in hand with a purse over her shoulder. Her heels clicked furiously down the hallway of Madison Square Garden, golden brown locks bouncing with every step she took. She would speak to John later, knowing they would probably meet up the following day.

Right now, she had a bone to pick with the biggest dog in the yard.

"Payton!" John shouted, then groaned, still dizzy from the tombstone he just received from 'Taker. "Fuck…"

She stopped, hearing her name, and turned to face John with blazing blue eyes. "Don't wait up." Is all she said, before heading out of the exit, not caring about the pale look that adorned his face.

"Stupid, idiotic…" Payton kept mumbling, nearly running through the parking lot to her car, trembling from head to toe from how angry she was. "Of all the lame brain ideas he just HAD to jump script…"

Buckling up –she wasn't that stupid not to remember her safety first- and putting the car in reverse, tires squealed throughout the parking lot as Payton whipped the car out of the space, slamming it in drive, before heading off to the hotel. She knew exactly where he would be and tightened her hands on the steering wheel, nearly snarling. Not only did he jump script, even though –and she would NEVER admit this to another human being- it was the best thing that could've ended the show, but he didn't even show any remorse for doing it!

Breaking Benjamin blasted throughout the car, the song 'I Will Not Bow' very fitting for what was about to happen. Payton did not back down from anyone or anything; she couldn't, especially in this business, because people enjoyed taking advantage of the weak. She was not weak and would prove it by standing up to the leader of the locker room.

The Undertaker.

She snorted, like that name was supposed to scare her? Like it was supposed to send shivers down her spine? All it did was piss her off, not intimidate her.

Payton rolled her eyes as she pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton; Vince never disappointed with accommodations when it came to being in New York City. She turned the volume down, before cutting the ignition, stepping out, smoothing down her pinstriped blue and grey skirt that went two inches above the knee. She would come get her bags later; right now, she had business to take care of with a script jumping asshole.

The ride on the elevator seemed like it dragged forever, though this was the Hilton so she wasn't that surprised. She already knew which room he was staying in and stepped off as soon as the bell sounded, arms at her side, as she headed down the hallway. Payton stopped momentarily to remove the matching cardigan she wore, a grey long sleeved silk shirt underneath. She folded the cardigan over her arm, before heading toward the Deadman's hotel room.

Mark's head snapped to the side when he heard banging –not a knock- on his hotel room door, wondering who the hell it was. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a single black towel wrapped around his waist securely. He continued to let the banging persist for about thirty seconds, before answering it, folding his massive tattooed sleeved arms across his muscular chest. Rivulets of water ran down his rock hard body as piercing emerald green eyes stared down at the petite brunette, one black eyebrow arching in question.

"Hmmm…Payton…" Her name rolled off his tongue in a fine caress, voice low and deep, rumbling from his chest. "To what do I owe the pleasure, darlin'?" Mark was a sick man, but he couldn't help finding the anger blazing in her blue orbs amusing and it showed.

"There is no 'pleasure' about this visit, Mark." She stated evenly, folding her own arms in front of her chest, lips pressed in one fine grim line. "I came here to tell you one thing."

Mark sighed, leaning against the doorway, long black hair dripping from the excess water from his shower. "Do you want to come in to do this?" He asked cordially, snorting when she simply walked past him inside, not showing one ounce of fear. He found that amusing as well.

Payton had to take a deep breath as the door closed, the sound ominously echoing, but she wouldn't show fear. "You're an asshole." She stated, knowing that wouldn't faze him in the slightest.

"Your point?"

"ARGH, do you have ANY idea what you did tonight?!" Payton suddenly shouted, tossing her cardigan to the side, wanting to rip him limb from limb. "You BROKE script tonight, Mark! You attacked John for NO reason whatsoever! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're supposed to be a goddamn leader of the locker room, not a bully!!"

Sighing, Mark took a few steps toward her, raising an eyebrow when she didn't cower away. His eyes simply darkened, finding that extremely sexy in a woman, especially her. He always thought Payton was gorgeous and she didn't fear him, which was simply a turn on. It made him wonder how far he could push the envelope with her before she finally DID cower away, if she ever would. Being headstrong and stubborn had its perks and Mark was definitely up for the challenge, a smirk playing on the corner of his full red lips.

"I had to show them who runs the yard." He simply responded, watching as the incredulous look came over her face, shrugging nonchalantly. "Anything else?"

"You are unbelievable. That's my BROTHER you attacked tonight!"

"And? Your brother is a big boy, Payton. He doesn't need you to fight his battles for him."

Payton pursed her lips tightly together, wanting to scratch his eyes out with her French manicured nails. "I'm not here for him. I'm here because, as the lead script writer, you completely destroyed what I created and I want to know why."

Mark snorted. "I didn't destroy anything. I just gave the crowd what they desperately wanted and that was for Cena's mouth to be shut for ONCE."

"So you say." Payton shot back, swallowing hard when he took another step toward her, those eyes penetrating right down to her soul. She still wasn't backing down though.

"So I KNOW." Mark corrected in a husky voice, standing right in front of her now, loving the defiance in her blue eyes that mirrored her brother's.

"You're still an asshole."

"I know." Mark chuckled, not about to deny that fact, running a finger down her cheek and smirked when she swiped it away. "You know that's not the only reason you came here."

"Oh really?" Payton arched an eyebrow, arms still folded in front of her chest. "Why else would I come here besides to yell at you for jumping script on my brother?"

A low, evil chuckle resonated around the room as Mark's head dipped down, hot breath on her face. "Do I really have to say it?" He asked almost reluctantly, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her against him, their foreheads connecting. "Because I'd much rather stop the talking."

Before Payton could open her mouth to protest, his covered hers, silencing anything she would've said. She started hitting him with her tiny fists, trying to push him away from her, but it was no use. Mark was too strong and persuasive, especially with his tongue as it slipped past her lips, a groan escaping him as he tasted her.

Payton moaned, the feeling too exquisite to ignore and stopped hitting him as her arms snaked around his neck, returning the kiss. Her heart pounded furiously, sure he could hear it, but that didn't matter. The man could kiss and Payton felt her knees begin to weaken.

Mark must've sensed it too because he scooped her up in his arms, walking the few feet to the bed, lips never leaving hers as her back connected with the soft king sized bed. Mark hovered over her, strong hand sliding over her silk covered shirt and began undoing the buttons, tongues dueling against one another. He groaned as her tiny hands slid down his chest the towel around his waist, pulling it open, wrapping her hand around his throbbing shaft, stroking and bringing it even more to life.

His lips finally left hers as Mark stared down at her flushed face, the shirt now open, revealing her white lace bra. He smirked, dipping his head to press kisses to her neck, her hand never stopping the movement on his hardened cock. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled back, removing the towel, before starting to remove the layers from Payton's beautiful body.

She was naturally tanned with long, smooth legs, standing at five foot ten; though, when she had heels on, she was six foot, depending on how high the heels were. Payton was truly the most beautiful woman Mark ever laid his eyes on and nothing would ever change that. His eyes completely devoured her, after removing her skirt and heels, muscular hands moving up her legs and groaned at how silky smooth they were.

An angel lay before him in all white lace, an angel he didn't deserve because he was the devil. He groaned, pressing his lips to her flat stomach, curves very feminine, not realizing he was lighting her on fire. Payton arched her body against him, not even having the strength to fight him off, moaning out when he slid the panties from her body. Payton sat up and removed her bra, helping him out, and pulled him on top of her.

Mark had better ideas though.

"I know how you really want it, Payton."

Her eyes closed, shivers shooting down her spine, his voice having that much of an effect on her. She licked her lips as he twirled his finger, commanding her silently to turn around, gasping when his hand landed on her ass, feeling her pussy dripping with pure anticipation and need. "Oh Mark please…" She cried out when he smacked her again, rubbing both cheeks in his strong hands, breathing heavily. "Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please, my Lord." Payton felt her cheeks grow hot, crying out when his finger slid inside of her, testing the waters so to speak to make sure she was ready for him.

Mark growled from low in his throat, loving when she called him that, his cock pulsating with pure need by now. "That's my girl." He slapped her ass again for good measure, loving how she cried out against him, but play time was over.

Slowly, methodically, Mark slid inside of her very receptive body, hissing at how tight she was. Her walls caved in around him instantly, tightening like a vise grip, hands gripping her hips. He wanted to have control and smirked when she bowed her back, face planted into the pillow, turning her head to the side so she could breathe, which was very raspy at the moment. Mark groaned, pumping and rocking her body, going slow at first to let her adjust to his massive size. He didn't want to hurt her, but the animalistic instincts were taking over as he started slamming in and out of her at a hard, fast pace. Payton's cries turned to screams of pure ecstasy, nails digging into the bedding, the faster he went, knowing this was the fastest way to send both of them spiraling over the edge.

"Oh!! Oh Mark!!"

"Oh yeah…yeah darlin'…god I love yer pussy...You like my cock don't ya baby?" His southern accent was seeping through, sounding even huskier than normal.

"Oh yes! Yes god yes! Oh fuck me!!"

Snarling, sounds of flesh smacking flesh began echoing dangerously off the walls, breasts bouncing repeatedly by how fast Mark was thrusting, perspiration breaking out on both of their bodies. The feeling of his balls slapping her pussy lips just heightened the erotic senses that penetrated the atmosphere. Mark grunted, feeling his release coming to an end soon, slapping her ass, before beginning to play with her clit, never stopping his thrusting.

The combination of his thrusts and stroking her clit was too much for Payton to take and sent her over that edge of insanity, feeling her pussy already squeeze and milk him for everything he was worth. Mark rode out her first and second release, wanting to give her everything he possibly could, whipping his wet black hair from his face, trying to keep concentration, green eyes clouded over with sheer desire. Though, when Payton begged him to cum for her, that was all Mark could take.

Thrusting a few more times, Mark finally sank his cock inside of her and exploded, the intensity forcing Payton to climax a fourth time, both of them screaming each other's names. Payton collapsed on the bedding, Mark following soon after, both of them trying to catch their breath from the intensity of this bout. It wasn't the first time and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Why did I marry you again?" Payton finally asked, once her breathing regulated, turning on her side to stare at her husband.

Mark smirked, head turning to face her, green eyes flashing wickedly. "Because I hit it right."

"You…hit it right?" Payton blinked, not expecting that response.

Mark nodded, not responding as he started pulling her from the bed, both of them needing a shower and he wanted round two with his beautiful wife.

"You've been hanging out with my brother WAY too much."

Mark instantly deflated, the mood completely killed, and released her. "Believe me, I know."

Payton giggled as he plopped back down on the bed beside her, resting her head on his chest, sighing in contentment.

"I guess your last stand didn't mean shit."

"What do you mean?" Payton stared into his green eyes, kissing his lips softly. "You are my last stand, Mark. You were the moment I saw you."

"You damn right I am."

Growling, Mark rolled Payton over on her back, the mood for round two rekindled.

The End.


End file.
